Belestard's Revenge
by I'm Looking For a Woodworm
Summary: Someone from Merlin's past comes to Camelot. Their mission: Revenge
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Summary: A person from Merlin's past has caught up with him and is hell bent on revenge. Some how Arthur and Gwaine get dragged into it. Will Merlin be able to confront his past to save his future?**

**Warnings and Spoilers: Rated T because there will be some Merlin whump... sorry. This story is set in between series 3 and 4, so if you haven't seen past series 3 then beware there may be some spoilers.**

**Copyright: I do not own Merlin (sadly, the end of series 5 would be completely different if I did) I only own Belestard.**

**Enjoy :)**

The day had started well. Not only had Merlin woken up on time, he had also gotten the Prince of Prats his breakfast before Arthur got to the point of throwing too many hard, painful objects at his head. Merlin hummed his usual strange tune as he went about the rather long list of chores Arthur had set him for the day. Even mucking out the stables couldn't dampen his high mood.

As Merlin rounded the corner, he found himself banging straight into the cheerful face of Gwaine (sorry _Sir _Gwaine to you). "Woah there Merlin. What's got you in such a good mood? Hasn't Princess squandered your spirits yet?" Gwaine laughed as he brushed down his crimson red robes. Merlin grinned. "Nothing can upset me today" He set off down the corridor, past an amused Gwaine and began to hum his little tune again.

Merlin made his way through the market place towards the lower town. He was grinning from ear to ear. Even though the day had no special association, Merlin had decided early on that the day would be good.

* * *

Belestard scowled at the smouldering fire. He was waiting. For 10 years he had waited, now, finally, the spell that had bindered him to the retched creature often mistaken for a horse would be lifted. All he had to do was wait until the sun was at it's highest.

The bandits whom he was currently journeying with were still snoring softly, even though it was nearing midday. Belestard twitched in anticipation. He couldn't wait until he was free and could slit their throats.

Finally the time had come.

He smiled as the sun warmed his back. Belestard felt a comfortable tingling sensation down his spine, before gasping, he emerged, naked, from the old mare. An evil grin crept onto his face. Today the one who had trapped him for a decade would pay. Today he would make Merlin suffer for what he had done to him.

Today would be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Merlin arrived in the market place, he quickly busied himself with finding the Prince a new shirt, as his current one was beginning to become tight around the waist. Although Arthur constantly claimed he was not fat, all those feasts had to be adding up. Merlin smirked to himself as he remembered his last attempt at suggesting the king cut down on his food...

"_MERLIN!" Arthur cried from behind the screen._

"_yes sire?" Merlin replied, a his voice dripping with sarcasm._

"_Have you tightened my shirt again?"_

"_Nope. Why?"_

"_It's far too tight!"_

"_Well, I knew the day would come when you just couldn't deny it any longer..."_

"_I AM NOT FAT!"_

"_There is no denying the evidence sire!"_

"_**Mer**lin, I can see where you've stitched it up at the back!"_

"_I'm gonna go and get you a new shirt before..." OW!_

Merlin rubbed the spot where Arthur's boot had hit him tenderly and grimaced. Although it still throbbed slightly, it was definitely worth it. Winding up Arthur never failed to disappoint the secret Warlock.

Merlin wandered towards a stall that sold an array of brightly coloured shirts and browsed absent mindedly. He felt a soft tapping on his shoulder and, smiling, turned around expecting Gwen or the gentle giant Percival. Instead his eyes found a man who had haunted his nightmares for years.

Belestard.

The man had grown thin while trapped inside the old mare, but he hadn't lost his air of power. Belestard still looked as menacing as ever and his pock marked face was drawn into an evil sneer.

"Hello Merlin, did you miss me?"

Merlin froze to the spot, his jaw hanging loosely open, his eyes never wavered from the brute in front of him. Belestard leaned forward, so that he noes was almost touching Merlin. He breathed his bad breath into Merlin's face.

"Boo"

Merlin jerked into action almost instantly. He sprinted through the market, knocking over vegetable stalls, pottery stalls and clothes stalls alike. He carried on running, never looking back until he reached the city walls, where he collapsed on the floor panting.

That was when he felt a sudden pain at the back of his head before darkness claimed him.

* * *

Arthur glanced out his window at the court yard below and sighed. He had been cooped up for the past three days and was becoming stir crazy. He made a decision, it would be suicide to stay inside his chambers any longer, he was going out.

Ever since Morgana had betrayed them, Uther had turned in on himself, thus leaving the responsibilities of king to Arthur. It was greatly overwhelming him.

Arthur quickly spotted Merlin rushing through the crowed, obviously in a panic. Although Arthur claimed not to, he cared an awful lot about Merlin and seeing him in this distress made Arthur immediately chase after his idiotic servant.

It was at the edge of the city that Arthur noticed him, panting on the grass. He was about to approach Merlin when he was clonked on the head and darkness embraced him.

* * *

They came for Gwaine next. He was sat in the armoury sharpening his sword. It was entirely possible for him to leave it for Merlin to do, as many of the knights did, but hadn't changed his beliefs about servants doing all the work; besides Merlin had enough on his plate already.

Gwaine hummed softly to himself and smiled. CRASH! Gwaine's head shot up from his work instantly. "Merlin?" he called tentatively, "is that you mate?"

There was no answer.

Gwaine left his seat, pointing his sword in front of him and quietly tiptoed to where the crash had come from.

THUD

Darkness closed around him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so so much for the reviews:) Made me really happy, anyway here is the next chapter...**

Merlin woke up, head pounding on a cold forest floor. He groaned as his eyes reacted with the sunlight. Blinking, Merlin surveyed his bonds. He tugged at the rope binding his wrists to the tree behind him. No use, upon further inspection Merlin discovered runes painted along the rope. _I guess that excludes magic as an escape route _he thought bitterly. Oh how Merlin hated enchanted rope.

Abandoning his bonds, Merlin focused on his surroundings. Straight in front of him was a smouldering camp fire, to his left was a small tent (probably where his kidnapper was) and to his right...

"Arthur?! Gwaine?!"

The two men looked over to him, they had gags over their mouths to prevent them from answering. The flap of the tent opened and a large fat oaf came lumbering out. His nose was squashed, like it had been broken, and his eyes were stony and murderous. Behind the giant came the man who had terrorised Merlin's childhood. Belestard.

"Hello Merlin, my little man, I haven't seen you in what... 10 years?" Belestard mocked an undercurrent of pure hate was evident in his voice. Merlin tried his best to smile mockingly, but his heart was beating too fast for it to work convincingly. "Something like that" he stammered.

Belestard grinned maliciously. He turned his back on Merlin and addressed his other two prisoners.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this Sire and Sir Knight, but I'm afraid Merlin needs to be punished." Arthur narrowed his eyes at him and Gwaine looked worriedly over to Merlin, who was currently trying to avoid his gaze.

Belestard motioned to the giant, "Ralgig, we're moving" he order the man, before snapping a chain onto Merlin's feet. "To stop you from running" he smiled. Then the trio were roughly dragged to their feet and began to walk East through the woods.

* * *

It was past midday and Gwen couldn't find Arthur anywhere. He was meant to meet her last night to celebrate her Birthday, but he hadn't showed up and now she was really worried. On the way to check Arthur's chambers for the tenth time that day Gwen met Lancelot.

"Oh, Lancelot, have you seen Arthur?"

Lancelot looked puzzled, "isn't he with Merlin somewhere?"

Gwen bit her lip worried, "I haven't seen him or Merlin all day..."

Lancelot began to panic, he hated not knowing where the loveable servant was. "Now you mention it, neither have I. I haven't heard Gwaine for a while either"

"We best go see Gaius, Morgana might be involved"

The duo sped off down the corridor towards the physician's chambers, both worried about their absent friends.

* * *

Merlin fell face first onto the forest floor again. _Why did this man have to chose Merlin to have his feet chained together? He had enough trouble standing upright normally _Arthur thought as he helped his manservant up for the twelfth time in the last hour. _What had Merlin done to this man anyway? _Arthur was confused. Merlin was the kindest most sincere man he knew, what could his manservant possibly have done to annoy him so much, that he would kidnap to Prince of Camelot to seek his revenge?

Arthur turned towards Gwaine. The knight looked like he was struggling with the same question. Arthur wished he could remove the gag from his mouth and speak with them, especially Merlin who was panicky, but only Merlin remained gag-less, for some reason...

A few minutes of walking later, Merlin was on his face again. Belestard eyes burned with exasperation. "Ralgig, carry him" he barked, annoyance for the idiot radiated out of him. Ralgig grabbed Merlin's collar and held him roughly off the ground. The procession began again, Merlin dangled from Ralgig's grip; his legs dragging along the leafy floor. Arthur wished more than ever that they were back, laughing, in the safety of Camelot.

Hopefully Gwen or someone would have noticed their absence and sent out patrols. He hoped they found them soon; Arthur dreaded to think what was in store for the trio once they reached their destination.


End file.
